1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to cutting boards and more particularly, to an improved cutting board provided with a removable drawer which is itself specially adapted.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Cutting boards of various sizes and shapes are of course well known in the kitchen as well as in food stores, such as butcher shops groceries or delicatessens, and in restaurants. These cutting boards come provided with cutlery racks, trays, juice reservoirs and sliding cutting surfaces merely to name some typical variations. None has been yet disclosed, however, which combines the cutting or chopping operation with storage means for the cut or chopped food while more is being prepared and for the dispensing of the prepared food from the storage means.